1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cabinets and, particularly, to a server cabinet that occupies a relatively smaller space and is effective in heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers are usually mounted on shelves in a cabinet, which is not conducive to heat dissipation and takes up a lot of space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.